


Bi-magical

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Abby is dominant and she knows it, Abby is here for Mels Gay panic, Abigael Jameson-Caine is verbal sex, Dominant Abby, F/F, First Abby x Mel fanfic, Gay Panic Mel, I mean have you seen Abby?, Kinda, Maggie Knows All, Maggie does not like Abby tho, Maggie is here for Mels gay panic, Mel sufferers form extreme Gay panic, Mel tries to resist, No Sex, OverWitch - Freeform, Overwitch instead of overwatch, Sexy Abby, Sexy witch - Freeform, but I know many have been waiting for it, but close, but it’s kinda hard, overlord plus Witch, pumped this out, so is Maggie, theirs so many Abigera fans online, this is gay, this is the closest your getting to sex from an asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Mels not Blind! Of course she can see Abby (more Normally known as the Bane of her existence) has a Fiery hot Bod! It be idiotic of her not to notice! With her constantly wearing clothes basically dripping in money, and talking in that stupid Sexual lore!But Mel hates her! She’s a no good demon with evil to spare, who preys on the sexual weakness of everyone around her!So why is she even thinking about her in the first place? How when it was just the two of them, her voice lost enough lore so it seemed gentle in a way. How the banter between the two of them, almost seemed teasing. How she opened up, and showed actually emotions to her, and how she flinched when she recited her mom calling her ‘deficient’ and how-Wait damn it.  Mel doesn’t like Abby. Right??? She can’t? Mel can not be having a crush on freaking Abigael Jameson-Caine!
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn (mention), Mel Vera/Abigael Jameson-Caine, OverWitch
Comments: 31
Kudos: 41





	Bi-magical

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I’m so glad I was the first fanfic for this pairing. It feels so cool.
> 
> Also I’ve literally been staying up all night to work on these so you better enjoy it!
> 
> Kudos and Comments encouraged highly

“You almost sound disappointed?” 

Maggie’s words ghosted through Mels head for the rest of the day.  
She didn’t know what to make of them. 

Was she disappointed? 

Would any of what she said even made an impact?

Would Abby even have cared?

Ugh. Why did she care. 

Mels life was currently so hectic. She has no time to be thinking of things like this. Especially of things like Abigael.

It’s not like she was vying for her attention or anything. Mel is not a cheater. That’s for sure. She was rightfully with Ruby. And was happy with that, so theirs no reason for-

-Wait.

When was Abigael even put in that category??? 

WHY was Abigail put in that Category? 

She wasn’t having some big Gay panic revolution or anything. She knew her own feelings.... didn’t she? 

“Hey Mags...” she calls out, an afterthought of an afterthought hovering on her lips.

Her younger sister nodded, only the slightest bit effected by the drinks they’d been having.

“D-Do you think Abby will come back?” 

Maggie seemed to ponder this, cocking he head to the side.

“I guess it depends.” She concluded

“Depends on what?” The Lesbian questioned.

“Well, it depends on if you want her to return.” The Empath stated. Her emotional Understanding and powers of feelings hitting Mel hard.

“I-uh. I...um. I don’t know. I don’t know how I feel.” Mel admitted. Looking down at her hands clasped in her lap.

“Do you...,” Maggie started, seemingly piecing something together.

“NO! God No!” The Latina freaked and quickly shut down, “At least. I don’t think so.”

Cause try as she may, The charmed witch could not deny the raw attraction she had felt towards the Demon. Meaningless as it was.  
It was nothing. Hopefully...  
she means, It was completely normal!  
Something common. All lesbians would have felt like that. Right?

It’s like, Mels not Blind!  
Of course she can see Abby (more Commonly known as the Bane of her existence) has a Fiery hot Bod! It be idiotic of her not to notice!  
With her constantly wearing clothes basically dripping in money, and talking in that stupid Sexual lore! 

But Mel hates her! She’s a no good demon with evil to spare, who preys on the sexual weakness of everyone around her!

So why is she even thinking about her in the first place?  
How when it was just the two of them, her voice lost enough lore so it seemed gentle in a way.  
How the banter between the two of them, almost seemed teasing.  
How she opened up, and showed actually emotions to her,  
and how she flinched when she recited her mom calling her ‘deficient’  
and how-

-Wait damn it.- Mel doesn’t like Abby!Right???  
She can’t?  
Mel can not be having a crush on freaking Abigael Jameson-Caine!

This revelation startled Mel out of whatever Inner conversation she was having. 

She turned to find Maggie staring at her with an amused face. Seemingly enjoying watching her sister suffer through some severe Gay panic.

“I g-gotta go!” Mel squeaked. Needing to escape the bar and clear her thoughts. Upon her sisters knowing look, she scoffed and tried to looked annoyed.

“You know nothing!” She demanded, the octave of her voice jumping higher.

Damn, Maggie didn’t even have to read her mind to know what she was feeling. She was really bad at hiding stuff from her sisters.

Walking away from the Bar, Mels legs instinctively led her to the management room, where the Elders hideout was.

She quickly checked to make sure no one was watching before slipping in. 

Quietly chanting the line, the magical door opened up to the main Hub. 

Looking at the table, Mel was instantly reminded of how only hours ago, Abby had saved her from being crushed by the huge metal containment canister like think Harry had been trapped in.

In the corner was where she had be held when they thought she was just a witch and not a threat to them at all.

-Why did they ever think that again????-

On the side was where Mel had felt such an powerful urge to spite the aggravating Demon, that she took the Ki-yon Queen tracking potion. 

Ugh. She needed to get out of here. This was only making it worse.

And their was only one person she could see that would answer her endless stream of thoughts.

She needed to find The Demon spawn herself.

—DAMN you Abigael Jameson-Caine!

... 

“Right. Now where do I start.” Mel hummed to herself.

She wasn’t at the Vera house, and she wasn’t at Safe space. 

And While cocky, Abigael wasn’t stupid enough to try and return to her own house. 

So where would this Damn demon go?!

“Think Mel, Think!” She chanted quietly.

What made Abby, Abby?

“Pure evil with a dash of sexual prowess—Gahh! Focus Mel!” 

...

“And now I’m talking to myself.  
Great.  
Add that onto my list of stupid things I’m doing recently. Right after Caring about Demon spawn to much!!!” The Latina lamented. Eyes rolling at her own behavior.

Seriously. Where would she go?

Considering the night they had, Mel wouldn’t be surprised if Abby tried to find a good place to drink. But she couldn’t go anywhere Demons could lay. 

No...

It couldn’t be as simple as that could it?

“Damn it Abby, you Rich simpleton!”

Fingers twitching nervously. Mel swerved the white control ball and locked in her co-ordinates. Snatching the black marble that appeared, she hastily wrote a note explaining her whereabouts to her sisters, in case they came back before she did. 

Taking a deep breath. She pushed the Ball once more and allowed a portal to open, before running and jumping through it.

...

Immediately, her feet landed on loose gravel, and she thanked the Latina lesbian gods that she didn’t break an ankle on impact. Loose gravel was an enemy of hers, and remembered quite a few times when she was younger of falling and bruising some type of bone.

Squinting her eyes, she peered up at the bright neon sign that blinked the name of the best Only Human bar.

Abigael being Abby, she wouldn’t have risked running into witches either, and decided to go somewhere no Magical creature would dare ; a Bar filled to the brim with Paranoid suspicious humans who normally attacked Instagram and Reddit on why Magical creatures were real and why they should die like the Aliens among them.

She smirked, Hiding in plain sight huh, Abby may have been headstrong, but she was the farthest from dumb.

Well. That’s only if she actually came here.

Which Mel hoped to dear god she was.  
Otherwise she was entitling what was a reinforced Death trap with no back up.

Pushing the door open, she thanked the gods twice that no one saw her appearance. She didn’t even think of that! 

“Damn you Abby. Getting in my head.” She scolded raptly.

As soon as she walked in, a Giant burley man stepped in front of her. Immediately she tensed, ready to bolt if it came to that.

“I’m gonna need to you fill this out.” He grumbled. Eyeing her suspiciously. 

He handed her a clip board. With three questions. 

The title said: Prove your human.

“Damn.” She cursed quietly. These humans were all for hating them. 

At first she was worried that she might not be able to pass or something, but then gave a glance at the questions and any fear left her.

These humans were dumb.

The first question read : 

Are you Human? 

Yes. Or. No. (Some magical creatures get confused by this) 

Rolling her eyes so hard they might pop, she quickly circled Yes. Before moving on to the next idiotic question.

Can you Read this?

Yes. Or. no. (Witches can only read their own specific spell language)

Wow. They could not be any more wrong.  
She wanted to slap who ever made this.

She circled Yes a bit to hard, tearing the paper slightly. The Bouncers gaze hardened, and she gave a meek smile in return.

The final Question :

Are you prone to any magical abilities, such as, Spells, fire, shape shifting, mind control, time travel, and object movements?

Yes. Or. No? 

This might have been the only Test Mel has purposely lied on.

She handed the Clip board back to the Burly Man. Who gave it a thorough look over. Then, his face broke out into an uncharacteristically wide Smile.

“Glad your one of us! Enjoy yourself!” He boomed out. Patting her on the shoulder, the strength of it making Mel stumble slightly.

She grinned Weakly, offering a lame Thumbs up.

“Oh by the Way. The lesbians tend to hang out in the back right over their.” The bouncer whispered discreetly.

Mel froze immediately and turned, giving him a one over.

“Excuse you?!” She shrieked, her Feminist ways taking over in seconds. The Gaurd waved his hands in front of him. Trying to pacify her.

“Nononono, you got it wrong! I’m not some stupid typical Bouncer. I’m Gay too! I just have very strong gaydar!” He stated. 

Mel nodded, offering him a more genuine smile.

“Seems I found a kindred spirit. Glad to know you don’t bend to Stereotypical norms!” She chuckled. 

The Man smiled, and offered a fist bump, to which she returned with enthusiasm.

Laughing, she turned and headed into the bar, feeling slightly guilty that she just lied to a nice man.

She walked up and asked for a Bloody Mary, something told her she would need one for tonight. 

Turning around and leaning against the main bar table, her elbows both placed on top with her hands hanging off, she gazed around the many faces, trying to see if any matched a certain Demon witch.

Thoughts clashed in her brain, and she took the time to ask herself,

If coming here was really worth it?

“If it isn’t Angry spice? Couldn’t get enough of me could you!” 

And that answer to that question was NO! 

She should have portaled back as soon as got here. If only to Avoid Abigael and her smug attitude.

She groaned, turning to her left only to meet a pair of Very Daunting Hazel eyes.

“Abigael.” She greeted drily. 

“In the Flesh, Charmed one!” She drawled out in that stupid English accent Mel hated/kinda secretly loved. She waved her hand with extra flair. 

“What brings you here Fun Sized? Surely not another round of holding hands and forming friendship circles? Why I still haven’t managed to Drink the memories away yet!” Abby snarked,  
starting off yet another match of “Who can say the most annoying/hurtful thing and get away with it”

Mel couldn’t help but sigh.

What WAS she doing here? All she got in return was a mouthful of classic Abby attitude.

Damn it how could she ever find this endearing???

“Oh Shove it Evil offspring!” She growled. Where was her damn Bloody Mary. Only abigael could cause a migraine this fast.

Rather then be hurt, Abby grinned at the most recent remark.

“And here I thought Miss rainbows and unicorns was your natural state! I guess that’s just your unfortunate second personality. You should really get that checked out you know?” She purred, emphasizing words like she normally did.

Mel found herself wanting to slam her head on the nearest hard surface.

Again.

And again.

And again.

And then a few more times Just for good measures. Maybe then she could ignore the pile of Misery in front of her.

“Ya know,” she started, “it wouldn’t kill you to be a tad bit nicer to me!” 

“Oh really?” Abby mocked, “And how would you know? been doing your research in that book of shadows have you? How to kill a demon? Or! Was that just on your list of ‘pathetic comebacks that make me sound conceited.’” 

“Rrragh!” Mel groaned, slamming the table with her fist. She really wanted to use that fist. To punch Abby in her beautiful face-

“DAMN IT!” She cursed out loud. Infuriated and yet still she couldn’t stop thinking the Demon spawn was Hot!

Abby was eating this up, loving the chaos she brought.

“Grumpy much? Or were you not able to get a cup of ‘suck up’ this morning?”

“Oh F you Abby!” Mel barked. Why the hell did she come. Why. The. Hell.  
Was she trying to find the quickest way to go insane? Cause “ding ding ding!” She found it!

Abby curled her lip into one of her classic Sultry smiles. The ones that reeked of dominance and sex, that would make her eyes flicker in pleasure. Pleasure of seeing someone squirm under her gaze.

“Oh ‘F’ you, you say.” The demon breathed out. Leaning down, so she was Eye to eye, she started to walk her fingers up Mels chest, till she was certain she could not breath even if she tried, before tilting her chin upwards. So the Hazel orbs burned into her own corneas. 

“Well, that’s entirely up to you! And I am never one to back down from a challenge.” Abigael purred. Leaning even closer, til Mel could feel the very breath she puffed out on her face.

“Or are you just too, perfect? Oh Charmed one.” 

Mels legs quivered, but she wouldn’t give in. She felt bad for Harry. He was too nice. He could never stand up for himself. But she? She knew what Abby wanted. Abby wanted to see her squirm. To see her crack and fall. It was defensive, as much as pleasurable. And damn it, Mel was going to find out why.

“Perfect THIS!” Was all Mel said before reaching out and grabbing the back of Abbys head, and crushing their lips together in the most epic of Gay kisses.

Abby seemed startled by the motion, as Mel could feel the beginning of a squeak emit from her lips, but she soon gave way, releasing the tension in her shoulders. And grabbing Mels face with her hands. If Only to press them together even harder.

Both tongues slipped into others mouths, as they fought for dominance. But this was Abbys territory. And she knew how to win.

Mel felt sharp pain flood her bottom lip after Abby bit down harshly, giving the Demon the leeway she needed to take control.

She pressed Mel tight against the bar behind her, leaving her no room to escape. 

“Dirty!” Mel accused in between kisses, upset she wasn’t leading anymore. This is not how Mel usually rolled. But then again. She never kissed Abigael Jameson-Caine.

Abigael pulled back for a moment, letting Mel catch her breath, which felt impossible at the moment, and gazed at her with pure lust in her eyes.

“Oh trust me Potion princess, Dirty is exactly what I’ll be!” She purred. Before cutting off Mel mid-breath with an even fiercer kiss. Using one hand to keep Mel in place while the other masterfully removed the Latinas leather jacket.

Mel was starting to loose herself, a dull throb growing in her lower stomach. As her mind turned to mush under the Demons power. 

Abigael free hand returned to Mels body, running up her back and entangling in her hair, giving a sharp tug to the witches raven locks.

Mel couldn’t suppress the moan that came barreling up her throat. Damn it Abby. Always finding ways to press her buttons. 

“Oh,” Abby whispered against the Witches lips, “Kinky.”

Mel couldn’t breath. All she could hear or taste or feel was Abby. Oh god just Abby entirely. Abigael fucking Jameson-Caine—GOD. Her name was like verbal sex in the making. 

NO! Mel couldn’t do this.

M-Mel couldn’t do this. She couldn’t cheat. She wouldn’t be a cheater.

She couldn’t.

She c-couldn’t. 

She couldn’t stop.

She had to.

With a primal screech, Mel reached out with both hands and pushed on Abbys shoulders as hard as she could.

The Demon didn’t moved but a few feet. But it was more then enough to snap Mel out of her little Sex trap she had her under.

She panted heavily, chest heaving with the pressure of what she almost got her into.

“Y-you.... You...” Mel breathed, pointing at the hybrid with a shaking finger.

“Your Welcome is more like it.” Abby finished, a prize winning smirk plastered across her annoyingly Hot face.  
Eventually though, she noticed Mel wasn’t regaining the breath she had previously lost.

Smile quickly replaced by a frown, Abby closed the gap once again, but this time to offer help. Placing a hand on Mels back in encouragement.

“Come on Love, you gotta breath for me ok?” She prodded. If Mel wasn’t suffering from Hypoxia, she might have thought Abby sounded concerned.

With a demanding, yet gentle tap from Abbys palm, Mel finally figured out to inhale oxygen once again. Taking deep gulps of precious air.

“Their you go, that’s right. In and out.” Abby chanted. Seemingly trying to be helpful.

“W-We...we kissed.” The Latina eventually said.

“No, We made out.” The Demon corrected, the smug smirk back on her face.

“I have a girlfriend!” Mel continued. Her mind starting to panic again. Why did she come here? Why the hell did she come here! If only she stayed home! She wouldn’t have been a cheater rather then faithful and considerate. Like she expected her own girlfriends to be.

“What does having a girlfriend have to do with this?” Abby questioned. 

Of course. Even in all of this Mel found the energy to roll her eyes. 

“Abby just because your a sex driven Demon spawn who thinks cheating is another form of showing affection, does not mean everyone feels the same!” She snapped. Something deep in side of her twisting when she saw Abigael Wince.

“Touching. And here I thought we were best of friends.” The Demon replied. But something was off. This didn’t have its usual lithe to it.  
Her feelings weren’t hurt, were they? Mel was still trying to get used to the fact she had feelings under the cold hard dark exterior.

“Sorry Abby, I just. I don’t cheat. Ever. And I can’t help but feel like I just cheated on Ruby by kissing you.” She explained. Taking the time to notice Abbys hand hadn’t left her back, rather settle on the small of it.

“Well then break up with her?” The Demon stared plainly, as if it was obvious.

Mels jaw dropped slightly, “Why?! So I could be with you?!” She demanded. 

Woah. When did that even form in her mind.

Abby scowled, scrunching her nose in an adorable way-

Damn it Mel! You were doing so good.

“Ew, No. never said anything about being with me Militant Molly!” She scoffed, “just, that if you break up, you won’t feel guilty for kissing me. Boom. Problem solved. Now, can I get back to dominating you, or does our friendship circle require us to make bracelets! Cause if so I am so out of here.”

“I C-can’t.” Mel stuttered.

“And why not? It’s obviously tearing you up inside.” Abby accused, then, her face softened and she seemed like she actually cared once again, “And we can’t have that happening to you can we?”

“No abby, it’s just. I can’t break up with someone I like! When theirs no other reason to break up besides the fact that I kissed you!” 

Abby winced yet again, and regret seemed to flash in her eyes,  
but it was probably just the light. Cause this was Abigael. She didn’t regret anything.

“Well...are you sure you like her?” She prodded.

“What’s that supposed to mean!” Mel accused suspiciously.

“Nothing, besides that fact That I’m being brutally honest with you.” Abby snarked, “Mel, she’s Human. And you still haven’t told her, well. Ya know.” 

The demon quickly looked around, symbolizing that she didn’t want to exactly call Mel a witch in a Magical creatures hating Bar.

“I know that.” Mel defended. “But I mean, that doesn’t mean we can’t be together. We can make it work.” 

Even saying it out loud didn’t fully convince her.

“Right, and I’m A back up dancer for Beyoncé at a strip club!” The demon phrased sarcastically. 

“Ok I don’t need the Bad-ittude.” The Latina stated, facing her palm towards the demon and waving it slightly.

Abigael sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Look, Mel you just have to face it. It will never work with Ruby.” 

Hearing Abby say those words...

It made her feel even worse. What the hell was she supposed to do?  
She was just one Gay in a world of Gay panics! She was basically a baby Gay!

...  
And now she was calling herself a ‘Baby Gay’. 

Yup. It was official. Mel had hit rock bottom.

She felt gentle fingers joking under her chin, lifting her head until she started into powerful hazel eyes.

“Don’t look so dreary Riveter Rosie’, It simply clashes with the Fabric you call an outfit!” Abby sneered, her nose scrunching again. But deep down the Latina knew the comment was meant to be helpful.

Somewhere in that dark little soul.

Rolling her eyes at the usual dig, Mel tried to look away from the Demon. But Abby kept her grip on her head.

“Would you stop that!” Mel sighed, slapping Abbys hand lightly, getting her to remove it.

With a shake of her head, Abigael just repositioned so her hands were now gripping Mels shoulders.

“Look, as much as all of this doesn’t concern me in the slightest. You are going through some dreadful Gay panic. And before you send me one of your little scowls, I know how to get rid of it.”

“Oh really?” Mel accused, “And how do You expect I do that? Make out with you? Stab myself in the heart? Convert to evil?”

“Pshaw! I would never!” The demon spoke in a offended tone, “All you have to do is Talk to her!”

“Oh.” That wasn’t at all what Mel expected her to say.

It was so, normal? And like, didn’t involve suffering in any way? 

Well except Mels heart, love life, and mental health.

“T-the hell? I can’t do that! What if I do something wrong? Say something wrong? I do like Ruby! I do! I can’t just break up with her? I mean sure she’s a human and I’m not. And sure she doesn’t know and I could never tell her. But she’s nice and innocent and doesn’t deserve to be hurt? Oh god what if I hurt her! I can’t hurt her! I can’t do thi-UMPH.”

Mel was brutally cut off as she felt Abbys lips press against her own, Quelling any words on the tip of her tongue.

The demon quickly pulled away.

“Sorry,” she shrugged, “You were starting to ramble quite a bit.”

Mel nodded, “Thanks for that.”

“Life’s simple Miseries.”

Damn it, even on the cusp of breaking up with Ruby and STILL Abigaels lips refused to be anything but calming and Elating. 

Mels never felt anything like it.

Abby smirked. “Like what you taste?”

Mel rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time, shoving the demon lightly in the shoulder. 

“Don’t look so confident. I’m on the verge of breaking up with my girlfriend. Not exactly playing into the shriveled up rock you call a heart.”

This for some reason just made Abbys smirk widened.

“Hey Ladies! What you up to tonight?” A somehow greasy sounding voice cut through the twos thoughts.

Removing her hands from Mels shoulders, the duo turned to their right to find a Poorly put together Man. His shiny hair falling limply to the side. The grin on his face leaving nothing to hide.

“Nothing that includes you, so Buzz off.” Abby shut down with a flick of her hand.

Ignoring her completely, the Mans gaze landed on Mel, eyes roaming her body like she was a chew toy.

“Hey Baby, you seem like you could use a good experience! Come with me and I can blow your mind!” He sneered, trying to look appealing. But all in all looking much much worse.

Anger only grew in Mels chest. This is exactly what she was against when she ranted at Feminist gatherings.

“I don’t want to go anywhere with the likes of you!” She leered, her lips turning into a scowl.

“Now now now, don’t get testy on me! You don’t know what your missing!” The guys smile quickly turned dim. Advancing closer.

Before he could get in a one foot radius of her, Abbys arm shot out, pressing against his chest.

“I wouldn’t recommend taking another step. She said beat it!” The Demon growled, Mel was surprised at how protective she was being , and couldn’t help but blush lightly at the gesture. 

“And what are you gonna do about it, Accent!” The man challenged, apparently not liking when a girl told him to hit the road.

“Oh I’ll do plenty, you wrenchful scum!” Abby seethed. In one quick movement, she had jabbed at his knee with her boot, and smashed his face against the table, breaking his nose in the process.

The man hollered out in pain. Blood quickly running freely down his face.

“Now. You are going to admit your a Lady predatorial pile of trash, and apologize to this young Woman!” The hybrid demanded. 

When the man made no move to talk, she slammed his head down on the table once again, a guttural shriek prying from his mouth.

“Fine fine, I’ll do it!” He gave up, “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry WHAT?” Abigael pressed, now grabbing his arm and pinning it behind his back.

“Ma’am! I’m sorry Ma’am!” He cried. 

“Yeah that’s right! And!” She continued.  
Mel couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

Abigael was actually standing up for her??? Was this really happening?

“AND?!” She screeched.

“And I’m a Lady predatorial pile of trash!” The man sobbed, “Now just freaking let me go!”

“Fine.” And with that, Abby let him go, but not before waving the Bouncer Mel met earlier to come over.

He stalking over, towering over the slimeball.

“Is this Man bothering you Mel?” He questioned, eyeing the man like he was a rat.

“This man harassed my girlfriend over here, and then tried to harm us!” Abigael complained.

Mels eyes widened, along with the Man. Who joined the Latina in looking shocked.

“Your a Dyke?!” He shrieked. Looking appalled that he almost kissed that.

The bouncer growled, picking him up by the scruff of his coat.

Abbys eyes narrowed. Motioning to Mel, who immediately understood what she wanted to do. And Met her in a middle for a quick searing kiss.

Breaking apart Mel glowered at the Man.

“And don’t you forget it!” She sneered. Before punching him in the face.

“Take him away!” Abigael ordered with a wave of her hand.

The bouncer did so, throwing him out on his ass.

Mel slowly turned towards the Hybrid in front of her. A light blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Y’know, you didn’t have to do that.” She spoke gently. 

Abby huffed, trying to look indecent. “ It was nothing. I simply didn’t like how the Man threw himself at us. If you want spontaneous sex, at least find someone who tolerates penis”

Mel knew she was trying to play it off. To make it seem so minuscule, that her usual mantra of “I don’t give a crap” would still be credited.

But Mel also knew that wasn’t true.

Deep down. In the tiny speck of light in the demons soul, she cared. About Mel.

And that meant more then words. 

Reaching out, Mel gingerly grabbed one of Abbys hands. She flipped it over and started tracing the lines of her palm with her pointer finger.

“It’s kinda sweet really.” Mel continued, “Deep down, the big bad Demon witch cares.”

Abigael moved to yank her hand away, but Mel held tight. Gripping her wrist, and continuing to trace her palm. 

The Hybrid grumbled something inaudible. Turning her head so the Latina couldn’t see her Face. But when Mel peeked around, she was able to see a heavy blush on the Demons cheeks.

Oh this definitely got the Witch to smile wide. 

Damn! Abigael Jameson-Caine was just a big softie. 

Not that she would ever say that to her face. 

She might end up loosing it!

Speaking of Loosing it, Mels mind was going a mile a minute. Remembering every little detail of when Abby called Mel her girlfriend.

It was shocking how good that sounded to hear from her.

How natural. 

It burned her heart, to feel this way. Because she knew Ruby didn’t deserve to be hurt. 

But Damn it! Abigael Jameson-Caine was stuck in her head and would not leave until Mel confronted the tension between them.

And Mel was not one to avoid problems. If she was going to do this. She would have to face it Head on.

Moving quickly, she grabbed Abby by the sides of her shoulders. Turning her slightly so she was staring directly at her. The demon seemed confused by the uncharacteristically in-charge movements, but allowed it.

Letting out a sharp breath. Mel nodded once before leaning in and pressing a sweet soft kiss upon the Half witches mouth.

Mel nodded once again when she pulled back.

“I like doing that.” The witch stated. Abigael smirked. 

“Oh I see what your doing. Don’t worry, I can take charge from here.” She moved to grab the bottom of Mels shirt. But the Latina quickly stopped her, grasping her wrist gently, pushing it away with a small smile.

“As I was saying,” she continued, “I like kissing you. I really like it. And I really like us, or, ahem. What’s happening between us. But I’m with Ruby. So I’m not saying yes to us being together. But I’m also not saying No.”

The demon cocked her head to the side. Her expression momentarily pausing, or freezing per say, it was a little habit Mel noticed she did, when she was thinking hard. Almost like she could see the gears turning in her mind.

“So what are you saying? I’m not just going to wait for something to happen?” She finally said.

“And I don’t expect you too!” Mel was quick to agree, “but I’m just acknowledging that their IS something between us. I’m labeling it, per say. I’m not going to break up with Ruby to be with you. I’m just not that kinda person. And I know that’s not what you would do either. But I’m not you. And I’m ok with just being me. And I say, that their is a connection. Somehow. Somewhere. That their is something here. And right now. I think we should just enjoy it while it lasts. And before you ask, I’m not going to have sex with you. Let’s just make the most of our time together. Let’s just live in the moment.”

Abby smirked once again, “thrilling monologue, but I think you took a wrong turn about five sentences ago! The poetry slam was in the corner.” 

A slow grin tugged at the corners of Mels lips. While that seemed like a classic dig, Mel was starting to undermine the Demon a bit more. And knew that, that wasn’t as harsh as it could have been. Which meant she agreed also. 

Which meant a lot to her.

Also, she was just fluent in Abby-speak by now.

“Alright then. I’m glad your cool with it.”

“So...,” Abby started, “you want to leave this awful excuse for a bar? Or would you rather melt at the fire pit of this never ending friendship circle?” 

Mel nodded, “I think a change of scenery would be nice.” 

Hesitantly. She held out her hand. Feeling a rush of confidence when she felt Abigael grip it tightly. Her thin fingers feeling cool against hers.

As they walked out. Mel waved a hearty goodby to the Bouncer. Who she found out was named Dyson. Who waved with a smile. His eyes flickering to the twos conjoined hands.

Mel nodded back, both to him, and herself. 

Almost like a sense of confirmation. 

This was really happening.

Maybe she wasn’t the worst Gay panic in this world after all?

It’s like, she wouldn’t be holding hands with Abigael Jameson-Caine otherwise.

And that was definitely a reason to have come their. 

Probably the best.

**Author's Note:**

> How u like it guys??? Did I nails Abbys attitude?


End file.
